A New Hero
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: One day David was playing Minecraft with a few mods, and is somehow mentally transported into MInecraft, but he is also given a power like no other. Includes Mob Talker mod. note( The Oculus Rift does not really do what it does in the story so go buy one when it comes out. and the mods stay and life are not real)


A New Hero

By:TheVampireOfJustice

Chapter 1: The 100 Rings of Legend

David woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He jumped out of his bed and rushed downstairs. He was in a hurry because it was the last day of school. He couldn't wait to get it over with. Once he got down he got a bowl and got some cereal and milk. After he ate he went up to brush his teeth. After that, he changed into a uniform. He went to a private school. And after all of that he went outside and rode his bike to school. His school was not that far from where he lived so he always took his bike. Once he arrived he went to talk to his friends. "Hey David!" said one of his friends. "What's up Alex?" said David. I'm opening a modded server for Minecraft." What mods do you need to play?" asked David. "You will need the mob talker mod and the better dungeons mod." said Alex. "Oh and one more thing, You get to be the co-owner." said Alex. "That's awesome!" said David.

After class David hurried home to check his mail for a special package. "It's here!" yelled David as he ran into his house. He opened the box and he pulled out an Oculus Rift. He then went to his room and turned on his computer. Once he did, he downloaded the mods his friend told him to download and the one for the Oculus Rift. Then he went on gmail to check his mail for some reason. There was a message. It said if you want an adventure download these two mods. He pressed the link for the first one called stay. Once he downloaded it he got the other one called life. once he downloaded them he turned his computer off and went to bed. That night he had a dream. He saw the word Stay colored red and it looked like it was written in blood. Then he saw the words Life colored green. When he woke up he turned his computer on and checked his gmail. He couldn't find the message that told him to get the mod and when he checked his history it was blank. "Probably nothing." said David. He was excited because today was the day that Alex's server was going up. Alex sent David a message on gmail telling what the server address was. David put it in and put on his Oculus Rift and started playing. He felt like he was really there.

Outside, a bunch of kids were playing baseball and when one kid hit the ball it went in to David's room and hit him in the head.

After feeling a stinging pain David woke up he looked around. He wasn't in his room. Everything was made of blocks. Was he in Minecraft? He walked into a village but when he walked in, instead of finding the regular old villagers he saw regular people. Was this done by one of the mods? One of them walked up to him and gave him a book. "You must be new. Take this book, it has some tips how to survive here.

The book read, If you are reading this you must collect all 100 rings of legend from dungeons all over this world to get out of here. To survive, you must make a shelter just like in the game, except in this world you die if you are killed unlike in regular Minecraft.

"Is this a joke?" thought David. David looked around and found water. He looked into his reflection. He looked like his normal self. His hair was black but his eyes where a different color. Instead of brown, he had blue eyes. He also had a strange mark on his arm. David started to walk away from the water and then heard a familiar sound. He heard hissing. He turned around and saw a girl crying. She wore a hoodie and her hair was blond. (I don't know the color so I'm going with blond.) "What's wrong?" asked David. "Everyone I see tries to kill me or runs away from me." said the girl. "Did you do anything to make them mad?" asked David. "No. I just wanted a friend." said the girl while crying. "I could be your friend." said David. "Really!" said the girl looking really happy. "Of course." said David. "Oh, by the way, my name is Cupa, Cupa the Creeper. "No wonder people ran away." thought David. "My name is David." said David. "What's that strange mark on your arm?" asked Cupa. "I have no idea." said David. Cupa poked it and David became unconscious.

David couldn't see anything except for numbers and letters. It looked like a bunch of codes. When he woke up, he looked around. "You have been asleep for a while." said Cupa. "Where are we?" asked David. "I have no idea." said Cupa. "I have a question." said David. "What is it?" asked Cupa. "Well, what are the 100 rings of legend?" asked David. "All I know is once you get all of them you can have one wish. But so far nobody has found a single one" said Cupa. "Oh God its almost night time and I don't have a place to stay!" "We could build it together so it won't take too long." said Cupa

After collecting wood they started building the house. "Thanks for helping out Cupa." said David "No problem." said Cupa smiling. "Could I ask you a favor?" said Cupa "Sure." said David. "Since I don't have a place to stay, could I stay with you for a while?" asked Cupa "Okay." said David. "Thank you so much!" said Cupa while hugging him. David crafted another bed and put it a few blocks away from his bed.

In the middle of the night, David heard a scream. He got out of bed and saw a zombie. "Help me David!" David picked up Cupa, punched the window and jumped out. "Are you okay?" asked Cupa. "Yeah, I'm alright. But you have to get out of here." said David. "But I want to help you." said Cupa. "RUN NOW!" yelled David. "Fine, but promise you will live." said Cupa with a tear running down her face. "I promise I will live." said David. He then saw Cupa run. "What do I do now? I have no equipment." Then he felt a surge of power and heard a hiss. Then, he looked at his palm and imagined a sphere of energy. It appeared. "Thank you anime." said David. Then David launched his attack, and then, once it touched the zombie, it exploded. Then David fell on to his knees and fell asleep. Cupa was only a few feet away so she saw everything. "What was that?" thought Cupa. Cupa ran to him and picked him up but she noticed something new. On his arm, another mark appeared. It was the face of a creeper.


End file.
